Lillian Graveshire
Lillian Graveshire-Chesterhill was formerly a ranger of the Grey Hand. After a horrendous break up with her lover, Vessen Andirok, and the loss of their child, she retreated to a ravenry and the Church. Missing those she deemed her people in the Misty Hollow, and her family, she has returned to serve the House of Graveshire. She is a member of the Monastery of the Silent Crow. Description ---- Lillian is a modestly beautiful woman. She is not the thinnest, the tallest, nor the fairest, but her build is apparent. Any man who values agility and guile could find her to be a goddess. Her face is angular and heart-shaped, free from any scars and the most elegant feature about her. Dark, muddy brown hair spills down her shoulders and to the middle of her back, usually kept in check with a pony tail. The long bangs frame her face when they are not tucked behind her ears. Both ears have several piercings; two on each lobe, and in the cartilage are two rings in the right and three in the left ear. She has deep blue eyes like the ocean’s abyss. This is the one strong difference between her and her twin brother, Nicholas; if his eyes were harsh, icy tundras, than her’s were the deepest depths of the bluest seas. Her lips are modest and red. When she smiles, it is pleasant to the eyes and hearts of those around her. Her voice speaks confidently, words never alluding to uncertainty. It still carries some of its Gilnean origins, but it is just a haunting reminder of her nationality. Her body is less feminine. Underneath her armor is a lithe, athletic body. She is toned and muscular from years of being a ranger at her own devices. She has skin that once had a dark tan, although it has faded since she has returned to Gilneas. It is not marred by any scars, save for a hefty bite mark present on her right shoulder. =History= Birth and Early Childhood Lillian is the first born child of Enoch and Annette Graveshire, arriving in the world ten minutes before her twin brother. She was born into a base-born family, her father owning a bookstore, and her mother watched her children diligently. She never inherited an aptitude of magic from her mother, or at least, she never discovered it; that responsibility was pressed on her brother’s shoulders, and so, he became the focus of the family. Lillian was told her purpose in the family: to run the bookstore with her father until he found a suitor for her to wed, while her brother carried on the family name and values. At first she accepted this, but slowly drew to loath the idea, resulting in issues later in her life. She and her brother were never taught to fight. Instead, their father focused on more scholarly pursuits for the twins. While Nicholas enjoyed alchemy and the medical arts, Lillian enjoyed reading of the practical uses of engineering and tinkering. She helped her father build the custom printing press that resided in the shop’s second floor. She bloomed much earlier than her peers, showing faint signs of womanhood at age twelve. It was fortunate that this was a benefit to her, rather than a detriment. She acquired friends and a status of fickle popularity. She was able to keep her posse using quick speech and promises of love that would come easily. She would bring in guests frequently into her family’s home. Her father used this as a benefit to find her a suitor. Gentleman callers began frequenting the Graveshire home around the time she turned seventeen. Each was a fine match, but Lillian was no longer on board with getting married to a rich merchant’s son. If they did not leave on their own accord within the early hours of the night, she or Nicholas chased them out. Once Nicholas had left for the military, Lillian had run out of options of men to marry. Her reputation in the city spoke volumes about the sort of wife she would be, and how many men she had sent running. Her father gave up, and she was in charge of helping him run the book shop. Early Adulthood She stayed at the bookshop for several years. During this time, she befriended Nicholas’ love, Lydia Undercroft. The two became fast friends and nearly inseparable during Nicholas’ time away from both of them. They were sisters before the marriage could happen. Nicholas made visits back to the two as frequently as possible. He proposed to Lydia, who agreed to marry him, after twelve years of waiting. Before the marriage would occur, the worgen interrupted, followed soon after by the Forsaken. Lydia sought Lillian for security and protection away from both the new threats, but from her father as well. The family welcomed the young woman with open arms, especially when they had found out that she was pregnant with Nicholas’ child. Once the worgen reached the city, Nicholas was bitten and thought to be dead. Lillian and Lydia escaped, but Enoch and Annette were no where to be seen. The women fled to Stormglen, and when the Forsaken added to their troubles, they fled to Keel Harbor and took the first boat to Darnassus. After the Fall of Gilneas Once the pair reached the foreign city, Lydia looked to Lillian again for guidance. Lydia was stricken with heartbreak from the alleged loss of Nicholas, and she admitted that she would not have the desire to live anymore, not even for their child. Lillian opposed this strongly and volunteered to take care of the child once it was born, and Lydia was free to go start a new life. Allister Hans Graveshire was born several months later, looking exactly like his father. Lydia did not bother to stay for long after, fleeing the city to go start a new life somewhere else, somewhere that would not bare painful reminders for her. Lillian struggled with motherhood for the first few weeks of her “son’s” life, and being a single parent made it worse. Marl Wormthorn had begun preaching about going away from Darnassus and establishing a town in the southern Eastern Kingdoms. Lillian was onboard with the idea. She took Allister, looking enough like her to pass as her son, and fabricated an intricate story of how her noble husband was thrown overboard on one of the refugee ships sailing from Gilneas. Surwich The ships landed and Lillian immediately went to work. She picked up a bow and some arrows and learned to use them, not only for hunting what she could, but to kill their enemies as well. She did this not because she wanted to, but purely out of necessity. She became one of the main defenders of the growing town. She became a self-sufficient woman, building her own home and taking care of her nephew. Living in the Blasted Lands proved to be a struggle, but she pulled through. Reuniting with Nicholas The rumors of pandaren and a continent shrouded in mist only began reaching the huntress once her came back to her. Nicholas strode into Surwich on the rumors of hearing about the town, hoping to find his parents. He found his sister and Allister, who he did not realize at the time was his own son. Lillian returned to Stormwind with her brother and join the Wolves of the Gray Rose. She began a relationship with Sir Huttser Swope and remained inactive in the order for the most part. She still introduced Allister as her own son, hiding the child’s father’s identity. The Nordrassil Accord When Huttser and Nicholas moved with Galondel Fleetsong to work as Captains for the Nordrassil Accord, Lillian eagerly followed, settling back down in Darnassus to raise Allister. Her brother went on a mission, and she fell ill. Unbeknownst to anyone, it was because her twin brother had a close encounter with death and was struggling to stay alive. This solved the reason why no healing or alchemical cures were working. She resorted to an extreme to become well again: she opted to be bitten and become a worgen, reluctantly, but she did. She recovered after being bitten, but this was truly because her brother had as well. Nicholas was still nowhere to be found to fill his position as a Captain of the Nordrassil Accord. The Elder Talon, Galondel Fleetsong, offered her the position. She happily took it. Soon after, she married Huttser Swope and became pregnant with their child. Several months later, Nicholas was found and retrieved, and he took up his old officer, and then elevated in position. Lillian retired to take care of her family and complete the rest of her pregnancy in peace. The Grey Hand The Nordrassil Accord was disbanded after being deemed irrelevant and Nicholas returned to Gilneas, starting an order to fight off the Forsaken that occupied the land still. He took a band of Gilneans from the Nordrassil Accord with him, and Lillian followed. She gave birth to her daughter soon after returning to Gilneas, but ended up having marital problems with Huttser. When Nicholas petitioned to become the Baron of Greymoon Isle, she rose from based-born status to becoming a noble lady, yet not quite noble in attitude. She has never been one to accept or flaunt the title. Huttser and Lillian divorced, and Lilly gave him full custody of their daughter if she could receive full custody of Allister once more, revealing that Huttser had no claim to the child in the first place, and that Allister belonged rightfully with Nicholas. Huttser became enraged and stormed to Nicholas, telling his Lord-Commander that Allister was his son. Not Lillian’s. Nicholas took full custody of the four-year old child and put a rift between him and his twin sister. This action caused Lillian to have a change of heart, accepting the consequences, and now working to push her family forward. She has finally accepted her noble status and advises her brother on the matters of the then Viscounty of Greymoon, and the Grey Hand. Auber's Rebellion and Restoration After her brother had made a pact with Auber, she was to marry him to secure a deal. This ended fouly, as the Baron of the Misty Hollow ended up betraying the Graveshires and leveling Fairwind Port. This nearly cost her brother's life and left him out of commission for several months. During this time, she was promoted to the second-in-command of the Grey Hand by the acting commander, and she helped advise the political dealings in Greymoon Isle. She had always harbored a deep compassion for the Hollow and its people, so after the rebellion, she was placed as Lady-Protector of the Misty Hollow and was in charge of the restoration of the barony. During this time, she fostered a relationship with another member of the Grey Hand, Vessen Andirok, for several months. It ended badly, and Lillian decided she needed to step away and think on matters. Monestary of the Silent Crow During her hiatus, she ventured to many places, but eventually found solace at the Monastery of the Silent Crow and trained there for a time, learning all the tenants and practices of ravenry and priesthood. After a significant change of ideals and a lease on life, she took that which was taught to her back to Storm's Crag. Personality In regards to personality, she’s changed since she was a girl. She used to be the dominant twin, being older, and as far as she was concerned, she could slack in life all she wanted. She was focused on staying free from any ties of responsibility. Now, however, things have changed. She has learned the error of her ways and is duty-bound for the most part. She can still be brash and blunt, but it is at least calculated. When her eyes are set on a goal, she focuses on nothing but achieving it. She’s also willing to accept responsibility so long as it will help her family and her order. All others who request her aid either receive it at a cost or not at all. She’s filled with pride and never lets a challenge slip away from her. When she speaks, her words are carefully chosen to cater to her audience. She is well-read, a trait shared by her and her brother. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:House of Graveshire Category:The Grey Hand Category:Storm's Crag Category:Priests Category:Monastery of the Silent Crow